Save Me!
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is my version of what might happen with Recoil an upcoming episode based on spoilers I have read. Has extreem graphic violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own NCIS

Disclaimer I do not own NCIS. I wish I did.

This story is based some on spoilers I have read on line for the episode Recoil. This is just thoughts on how the story could go.

Couples Giva for undercover, TIVA implied

Warning Major Violence

We open up with Ziva in the park with Gibbs they are holding hands and talking.

"Ziva so any contact?"

Ziva grins at Gibbs.

"Come on now dear, you know that my husband will be out of the area for another week. If you come over tonight I can make it worth both our times."

Ziva takes and runs her finger up the front of his shirt and then places a finger on his lips. Then she reaches up and gives him a kiss. It is a quick kiss not like the ones she had shared with Tony when undercover.

Gibbs plays with Ziva and whispers into her ear as he nuzzles with her.

"Ok, tonight your place?"

Ziva nods and then walks off in the opposite directions heading toward the Naval Exchange.

"Hey who is that handsome man you're with? I thought your husband was in Iraq?"

Sally asked.

Sally was a cashier that worked at the Base Exchange. Ziva had become friends with her as she had known 2 of the wives who had been murdered recently on the base. Ziva learned quickly that she did not like working retail. She wondered why anyone did.

"Sally, ummm well, you know it gets lonely sometimes, he is just a friend. Nothing else, just a friend with benefits." Ziva smiled and giggled a little as she said this.

"Well, do not let Iris know she thinks we should all be saints while the men are gone and live in celibacy, hell I know my husband is no saint so why should I? Though I must admit I admire the women who can wait all that time."

Ziva laughed and then went off to the jewelry department to work. There she saw a young petty officer 2nd class, Marcus Hanson that was picking up extra hours for money to get an engagement ring for his girlfriend. He and Ziva had become friends over the past couple weeks. Ziva had told Gibbs that her main suspect was Iris's husband he was a Chief Petty Officer and just rubbed her wrong and then preached to her about the evils of hanging around the clubs while her husband was away serving his country.

"So Marcus, have you choose a ring yet?

"Nahh, I think I may let her choose it, and then she gets what she wants. What do you think?"

"Well, I prefer the surprise myself, maybe ask her about jewelry or ask a friend to get the information for you. However I need to lock up here and head home. I have a friend I am meeting for dinner tonight."

"Does your husband mind that you have men over while he is gone?"

"What happens when he is gone is none of his business and none of my business what he does while he is gone. Sometimes that is the best advice I can offer to anyone married."

Ziva could see in the young man's eyes that he looked upset, however most men would get upset unless they were the one sleeping with her then they would not care she was married or not.

Ziva counted locked up her till and took the money to the cashier and left for her home. Home was not where she usually lived. This home was an apartment in the Georgetown district and near where the other two women had been killed.

Ziva arrived home and started to cook dinner. She looked at the picture of Tony that sat on her table. He was dressed in desert BDU's from his mission to Iraq, Nikki had given her the picture. It helped in selling her story of a lonely military wife who was cheating on her spouse.

Ziva heard a wrap on the door. She laughed a little, Gibbs was about 10 minutes early she had not got the dinner completed.

Ziva went to the front door wearing a tank top and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

"Why are you?"

Before Ziva could finish her sentence a hard steal blade went into her right shoulder. The blade came out and then was thrust into her abdomen and removed and thrusted into her left leg and was left inside the leg as it had been with the other victims.

"Tony" Ziva could only think of him. She needed him here and needed him to help her.

She had never imagined she would not be able to defend herself. However this attack was so quick and the person who did it was not who she would have expected. Ziva then drifted into darkness not being able to move as she tasted the blood in the back of her throat. Her body had crumpled on the floor of the hall by the door she was helpless. Ziva lay there blood slowly seeping from her body the pain so intense she passed out after the blade went into her abdomen.

Her assailant quickly moved into the shadows and disappeared once less adulterous wife to deal with.

Please read and I hope to finish this tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs pulled up to the townhouse, he was early by 10 minutes, and he hoped she did not mind

Disclaimer Still do not own NCIS.

PLEASE review I love to hear what you think:)

Spoiler warning for Recoil.

Gibbs pulled up to the townhouse, he was early by 10 minutes, and he hoped she did not mind.. He could see the light on in Ziva's place. Tony and McGee were just coming to their surveillance point. Ziva agreed to have surveillance for the evenings since the murders took place in the late evenings always after 2200.

Gibb's joked into his communication device that he was going to be lucky since he was getting one of Ziva's home cooked meals.

"Well, guys if you're lucky maybe she will bring in left over's for tomorrow for you boys. Wait, Ziva's door is open."

Gibbs grabbed his gun from his back and slowly edged toward the door. When he got near it he pushed it open and the site in front of him turned his stomach.

Ziva's leg stopped the door from opening completely. She was lying in a semi fetal position on the floor. The floor was covered in a large amount of dark red blood. Gibbs could see she looked pale; however her lips were pale pink. He could see her breathing very shallow and irregularly.

"CALL 911 Ziva's down, and get in here."

Tony and McGee looked at each other for what felt like an eternity however it was a matter of milliseconds. Tony grabbed his gun and the first aid kit and ran toward to apartment building. McGee grabbed his cell and dialed 911.

"We have a federal agent down at 143 W. Revain Rd, Apt 103 need immediate medical assistance." McGee yelled at the 911 operator as he ran to Ziva's apartment.

"Sir, what are the agent's injuries?"

"Stabbed" McGee knew it had to be the serial killer they were after and he always stabbed his victims.

"Sir, the ambulance has a 5 minute eta to your location. We have also notified the Georgetown PD. Anything else we can assist you with?"

McGee then saw the blood and Ziva's lifeless form. Tony was holding pressure with his coat to her abdomen and Gibbs was holding pressure to her shoulder he was using a towel he had grabbed from the floor lying by Ziva.

"No" Then McGee hung up the phone.

McGee bent down to check Ziva's leg.

"Hey do not touch that. The knife is slowing the bleeding down so leave it in place do not touch it you could do more harm." Tony said sternly to McGee.

"Ziva, can you hear me? You need to hold on, just hold on."

Gibbs was not speaking, which was scaring Tony. Tony just kept begging her to hold on.

"Tony" a very small whisper escaped her lips.

"I am here, the paramedics are coming."

"Ani Ohev Otach, Tony" Ziva barely got the words out before she was engulfed by darkness again.

Gibbs and Tony both moved out of the way when they heard the paramedics arrive.

They placed there equipment around her and went to work. In minutes they had pressure dressing applied to her abdomen and her shoulder and two IV's in her arms going with fluids going in fast. They placed Ziva's on an oxygen mask, which reminded Tony of his bout with the plague. Another paramedic called and got permission for them to go to University and for the trauma team to be waiting for them.

"We are going to University Trauma Center; do you want to come with us?"

"Tony, you go with her, and take care of her you hear me?" Gibbs said sternly with emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"Yes Sir" Tony said with equal force.

McGee watched as Tony followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

"Do you think he knows what she said to him?"

"Nope, but I do and I think it is mutual on his behalf also. Now McGee go get your shit and we have a crime scene to secure."

As McGee went to the car to get his gear Gibbs opened his cell phone to notify the director that one of her agents and best friend was down and to call in another team to help with the investigation. This time the agents needed to be at the hospital for Tony and Ziva.

"Jenny, hey sorry to wake you, however, umm, well there has….. "

"Jethro come on I am busy what is up?"

"Ziva, had been stabbed, she is on the way to the University Trauma center. Can you grab Abby and Ducky? Then McGee and I will meet you there as soon as you can get Silliman and her team down here."

"And Tony?"

"He went with her."

"Gibbs, how bad?"

"Jenny we all need to be there."

Jenny could here the breaking in his voice. He sounded like he was beaten. She never heard him sound so down except when he finally told her about Shannon and Kelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Still do not own NCIS

Disclaimer Still do not own NCIS.

Spoiler possibly for Recoil

Please read and review, I work for reviews!!

Jenny hung up the phone and called Ducky and together they decided they would go pick up Abby and tell her in person about Ziva then head over to the hospital.

Jenny made record time getting Ducky and they arrived outside Abby's door. It was not too late and they knew Abby was a night owl.

Jenny reached up and knocked on the door.

Abby heard the knock and wondered who was there. She peered through the peep hole and saw Jenny and Ducky and quickly opened the door.

"What's wrong? Is Gibbs or McGee hurt?" Abby said quickly.

"No they are both fine." Jenny said

"Abigail, can we come in?

"Sure, ummm you would not be here unless it was bad, Tony?" Abby asked ringing her hands and pacing.

"No, Abby."

Suddenly Abby sat down.

"No, Ziva? No, she is Mossad nothing can hurt her, she is super ninja. What happen?"

Abby was near tears now. She flashed back to finding out that Kate had died.

"I know she was stabbed, however get dressed and you can come with Ducky and I to University Trauma Center. Tony is there with Ziva and Gibbs and McGee are on the way."

"I will be right back"

Abby went into her room and threw on a bright pink shirt with a black jeans. Then threw her hair into pig tails and then as she looked in the mirror and reminded herself sternly.

"This is Ziva she will not die, I will not loose my best friend." Abby said several times then walked out of the room.

"Let's go see Ziva."

Back at University Hospital Tony sat in the trauma waiting room. He had stayed with Ziva until she went into the trauma room. Then a nurse took him aside explaining what was happening. They all ready had o negative blood waiting and would cross and type her for additional blood if she should need additional blood.

About thirty minutes into being at the hospital the nurse came back and informed Tony that Ziva went to surgery she would be in there for several hours.

Tony went into see her before they took her to surgery. He never thought he would see the day she looked so vulnerable. She was not as pale as she was in the apartment though.

"Hey Zeeva, you know if you don't make it through this I'll not have any hair left on my head because Gibbs will slap it all off." Tony tried his best to joke however his heart was breaking and he could not get his walls in place.

"Zee, when this is over we need to talk. I have been listening however I have been scared to… Well, since you are asleep, I want you to wake up when this is over and let me know who did this to you so I can arrest them." Tony bent down and kissed her on the check and partially on the lips.

Ziva could hear Tony however he sounded so far away. Her head was spinning from the dilaudid she was given for the pain. The Docs must have thought her pain was really bad because she had never felt so drugged in her life. Ziva thought to herself, yes Tony we must talk.

Just as they started to take Ziva to surgery Gibbs came in and whispered in Ziva's ear.

Tony was sure he knew what the boss was saying as he remembered how Gibbs came to him while he was under the blue lights and told him he was not going to die.

Hopefully Ziva listened to both of them and fought to keep going.

Tony and Gibbs both walked back to the waiting area again. Awhile later they were joined by rest of the team. Jenny and Ducky had brought coffee for everyone. Abby gave Tony and Gibbs an Abby size hug. However she could see they were hurting more than either tried to let on.

"Hey guys this is Ziva, remember she took on the super soldier and did not miss a minute of work. She will be fine. Right Gibbs? RIGHT!!"

"I hope so Abby I hope so." Gibbs then pulled Abby into a hug and held her as she cried.

Couple of hours later Jenny left the waiting room for a walk. When she returned she grabbed Gibbs and pulled him out of the waiting room.

About twenty minutes later they along with the Doctor came into the room and announced that he was sorry however Ziva had lost too much blood and her liver had been lacerated and she did not make it through surgery.

Abby immediately latched on to McGee and the tears did not stop. Ducky tried to console Abby also with no avail.

No one noticed as Tony slipped out the door.

Gibbs then turned to say something to Tony and realized for the first time Tony had actually snuck out of a room without him knowing.

"Jenny I need to go find Tony. You know what we need to do."

Tony walked outside of the hospital and came upon a garbage can and kicked it and started to yell and scream he had to get his frustration out. He needed to go to the gym and beat into a bag. How could he loose her, it was bad enough loosing Kate, however he loved Ziva and he ran every time she tried to get close.

Tony recalls there conversation at the vending machines about Soul Mates.

"Ziva you are my soul mate, I knew what you wanted I should have not joked I should have told you."

"DiNozzo, feeling better now that you assaulted to trash can?"

"Ummm Boss, I ummm.."

"Tony, come on come back with me to my place."

"Boss, I want to see her. I need to say Goodbye."

"Tony, you can do that tomorrow, Ducky is taking care of her tonight."

"It's my fault, Boss, I should have been there earlier I should have insisted she have 24 hour a day surveillance, maybe.."

"Tony, come on I have a boat and a couple beers with your name on it."

Gibbs finally got Tony to his car, he saw McGee and Abby getting in Jenny's car.

He knew where Jenny and Ducky were, they were taking Ziva to a safe place, where no one could hurt her.

The ride home was quiet Tony was beating himself up; Gibbs reminded him they still have a case to solve.

Gibbs got Tony back to his house and realized how bad this was affecting his agent.

Tony and Gibbs walked into the basement and Gibbs tossed a beer to Tony.

Tony immediately opened it up and within minutes had the beer gone.

He grabbed another and downed it. Gibbs hated to see this however he knew this was the only way Tony could deal with it.

"Tony, ok that is enough, you want to tell me why you want to get wasted instead of trying to find who hurt Ziva?"

"You mean killed her? Boss, I loved her and I hide behind everything just because."

"DiNozzo go upstairs and get some sleep we are getting started at 7 am at NCIS we will find this killer I promise."

Gibbs watched as Tony went up the stairs and called Jenny.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping safely at the ICU at Bethesda with Ducky at her side and a Marine Guard at her door. Have you told Tony yet?"

"Ummm, well after he came to my house he downed a few beers and acted like a younger version of me. I will tell him in the morning. I take it Abby and McGee know?"

"Yes, I informed them after you left. Abby and McGee will be at work at 7am."

"And the observer?"

"Being followed by FBI agent Courtney Kreiger as soon as we get the warrant Courtney is taking custody."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still do not own NCIS

Disclaimer: Still do not own NCIS.

Spoiler possibly for recoil. At least this is something I would like to see.

Relationship TIVA

The next morning Tony wakes up to the smell of coffee. He has a headache from the combination of beer and the memories of last night.

"Hey DiNozzo, I need to let you in on something."

"Boss, unless you want to tell me last night was a bad dream, I would rather forget it."

"Well, I can tell you this part of it was a bad dream. Ummm Ziva is alive and well at Bethesda; she was able to tell us who stabbed her. So grab that cup of coffee and let's go to work."

Tony did not know what to say, he was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because our suspect who was also at the hospital last night, needed to be picked up. She had arrived and asked to see Ziva, saying she had heard she had been hurt. Ziva awoke after her surgery and told them she needed to see Jenny or myself right away. She was a little persistent so they allowed us both. That is when I saw our suspect sitting in the main waiting room."

Tony just sat there. Then Gibbs reached over and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For not breaking rule 12."

They arrive back at NCIS Abby was going through the evidence that Sillman's team and Gibbs and McGee had obtained last night. Knowing the truth made it easier to process the evidence.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Jenny all headed to the interrogation observation room.

Tony and McGee were shocked to see Sally the nosy cashier sitting in the interrogation room. Courtney sat there just staring at her, but not saying a word.

"I am going in." Jenny then left the room.

Jenny stood outside the room. She looked at the pictures of Ziva being treated by the paramedics lying in her own blood.

She then took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Ms. Kreiger you may leave.

"Sally Ottman my name is Jenny Shepherd I am the director of NCIS. I heard you were friends with Ziva. I am curious how you knew she was injured when there was no release to the press?"

"I was coming over to see Ziva and one of the neighbors told me what happen."

"Hmmm, all the neighbors deny talking to you, and were being interviewed by NCIS. Could you tell me which neighbor it was?"

"Umm the lady across the hall with a cat. I can not remember her name."

"So you knew Ziva from work I see, did you know her husband?"

"I had heard her talk about him, however he was in Iraq. I really do not know much else. She was new to the area."

"I see your husband was killed in Iraq 6 months ago."

"Yes he was killed in friendly fire, he was the perfect husband."

"Did you now Mary Jameson?"

"Yes, she worked at the exchange also."

"And Polly Madden?"

Sally was looking a little nervous.

"Umm yeah she worked there also."

"They both were killed in the last two months. Both were also having extramarital affairs. Did you know that?"

"Well, of course I worked with them and it was in the news. They all lived near each other in Georgetown."

"How do you feel about them having affairs? I mean they are married and there husbands are serving our country and they are cheating on them?"

"Well, it is there choice?"

"How did you feel when you found out your husband was killed with another women, that he had been cheating on you, when you remained faithful waiting for him."

"It was not his fault she seduced him, he would never."

"So was it Mary, Polly and Ziva's fault with what happen to them?"

"They cheated they deserved it, their husbands need someone like me."

Sally suddenly realized what she said.

"Sally what are you saying?"

"I want a lawyer."

Jenny got up and left.

Well, guys with Ziva's statement we have all we need. We also have her DNA and fingerprint from the first crime scene. Agent Krieger you can take her away she is all yours.

"Umm, how is Ziva?"

"She is in ICU but will recover completely. Lucky for Ziva Sally missed all her vital organs." Jenny let the young agent know.

"Send her my best."

"I will. I'm heading over now since we are done here." Tony then quickly left the room.

"So I take it Tony knows what Ziva said?"

Gibbs shakes his head "Nope"

Then we hear Agent Kreiger read Sally her rights and tell her she is being charged with attempted murder of a federal agent and the murders of Polly Madden and Mary Jameson.

"Are you going to tell him?" McGee asks his boss

"Nope"

Tony arrived to Bethesda and realized that he was not exactly sure where Ziva was at. He had heard she was in ICU and being guarded. However now that the assailant was caught he figured the guard would be gone. He went up to the ICU and before he could ask he heard her.

"Ducky I am fine; I want to get out of this bed."

Tony flashed his badge to the nurse.

"I am special agent DiNozzo I am hear to rescue him." Then he pointed to Ducky.

"Hey Ducky I can stay with Ziva, why don't you go get some sleep."

"Anthony my boy be warned she wants to get out of bed, however she is still very weak her blood loss required a total of 6 units of blood and plasma. Though I think you will be able to talk her into anything. She called out for you several times. Do not let her down." Ducky then patted him on the shoulder and said good bye to Ziva and left.

"Hey Ziva. You look much better than last night. Glad to see your old spunk is back. However I will never let you live it down that you said I love you in front of Gibbs if you do not listen to the Doc and stay in bed."

Ziva looked at Tony she could barely recall thinking she wanted to say I love you, however she said it Hebrew so he should not know.

"Tony, are you joking?" Ziva tried to make a small joke, giving Tony an out.

"Nope, why would I joke about my soul mate, my true love? The one who I am guilty of running from." Tony now was next to her bed and sitting on the side holding her hand.

"Ziva when I get you out of here, I am taking you for a fantastic meal and a movie."

"Well, that maybe a while they say I might be on liquids for the next week or two."

"I can wait, ohh and by the way Sally partially confessed then lawyered up. However she is now in custody of the FBI."

"You know Tony, I have been in many tight positions however this time I was surprised I never saw the first attack in the shoulder and I moved some and got only half the blade in the abdomen which was lucky for me. However my leg is going to take time to heal. I will need some help at my house."

"Good, I would love to come and be your house boy."

"Tony thanks for saving me."

Then Tony leaned forward and Tony and Ziva kiss.

Ahhhh the start of TIVA.

I know keep dreaming


End file.
